Orchid
by The-French-One
Summary: A young boy runs away from home after hearing his parents plan to sell him to the Yakuza.


Orchid

Chapter 1

Wane light filtered through the trashed alley touching slick pavement. Though the light was there it provided little comfort to the form huddled among the filth of human debris. Rin shivered in the corner of shadow he had managed to conceal himself in. How could they? He wondered as he thought of his family. How could they sell him? He knew it was a common occurrence. Families in debt to the troublesome yakuza did it all the time. Yet, as he spent his third week on his own, he still did not feel remorse at abandoning his family to their pernicious folly.

It had been quite by accident that he had heard of his father's plan to offer him to the crime boss. What had broken his heart, and by degrees enraged him, was the fact that his mother had agreed. His stomach threatened to collapse in on itself causing him to shiver at the pain. The harrowing ride on a small craft had forced him to heave up what little bits of food he had managed to find. The scraps of overcooked beef he had found earlier in the day had done little to stave off his crippling hunger.

Maybe, he thought, maybe he could find someone to offer him food. They had been generous when he first arrived. Rin struggled to his feet and made his way to the end of the alley where the odd night strollers were wandering about. Where was he anyway? He had stowed away on a boat unaware of its destination, not caring for anything but getting away. For three weeks he had lived in the alleys. Other urchins, like himself, stayed away from the sobbing he constantly did; not wanting to be involved with what they figured was a dangerous situation. When his tears had dried, he had tried begging. He could not comprehend the deliberate gazes that looked on as if they did not see him. Rin had chanced to glance in a mirror in a shop window.

No wonder he was avoided. His long black hair hung in limp strands around his shoulders obscuring his face. Deep black eyes were rimmed with red and edged with dark circles. He was pale and thin, nothing that would inspire faith, or food. Sinking slowly to the ground he almost did not see the man that had approached him. "Hey, hey kid." Rin looked up in surprise. Was the man indeed talking to him? "You look starved," Rin took in the dark suit. It looked expensive, jewelry showed at the man's wrist, on his fingers and the lapel pen in his tie would feed a family for at least a month. "Are you willing to work…?"

"Rin," He supplied his name to the helpful looking gentleman. "My name is Rin." He nodded, eager to do anything for food. "Please sir, I am no stranger to work."

"How old are you?" The man asked with a calculating glance at the slim figure before him.

"I am seventeen years old sir. I will be eighteen in a couple of weeks." Rin answered beginning to shake in the chilled night wind. He was embarrassed to admit his age. He had always been the smallest one in the family. His younger brother surpassed him in height and weight.

"Call me Ichi Genzo. How would you like to earn seven thousand yen?" Rin's eyes widened at the amount. He could find a rented room and eat for that much money. "Tell me something," Ichi said, placing a hand under the grubby chin. He grimaced when it came away blackened by the brief contact. "Are you a virgin?" Ichi heard Rin's stomach growl, knew that Rin was nearing desperation.

"Sir?" Rin backed away; a warning in his subconscious frightening him.

"Have you known the pleasures of females, or males?" Ichi asked approaching Rin as he backed away.

"_Gomen nasai_, I do not think I can do the type of work that you would have me do." Rin looked sad at the prospect of a meal vanishing. Ichi smiled at Rin as he turned leaving him to wallow in his hunger for another day. He would come around and when he did, Ichi would be waiting.

"Please," Rin sobbed to another passer-by. The woman snatched her clean kimono away from his outreached hand. "I will not touch you. Please, I just want food." The woman offered him a pitying look before she turned and walked away. Rin sank to his knees in the muck of the street. His stomach felt as if it would cave in upon itself.

"They won't help you." Rin looked up to see a young man looking down at him from the alley he had been sleeping in. Rin recognized the young man as another urchin like himself though far cleaner. How he had managed it, Rin wished he knew. He could also not recall ever seeing him begging for food. Rin aimed a confused frown at the young man. "You won't find work, even I can't help you. I am Sinichi, by the way."

"Why won't they help me?" Rin sobbed. "Do they want to watch me die in the streets? I am not asking for charity, I am more than willing to work, eager even. I will work hard I swear. I am not lazy and I am educated… I…" Rin sighed when his outburst left him lightheaded. He fell back against the wall on the brink of giving up. Was there truly no hope for him? Had he escaped his family only to end up a casualty of starvation?

"Once the Genzo group makes their interest known, no one is allowed to interfere." Sinichi informed Rin. "You should be happy. Once, a while ago, I would have given anything to go to the Garden, but I am not virgin."

"What do they do in the Garden?" Rin asked wrapping his arms around his tightly clenched stomach. His head was getting heavy with dizziness. He had to eat something soon, or he knew he would expire.

Sinichi sighed, as he got comfortable. "I am not sure of all of the details because no one is allowed to say much. But I hear that the boys and girls in the Garden are treated like delicate flowers and their only job is to make sure that the Genzo group is happy. There are five of them, the group I mean. Ichi and his Brother, Katsu, their friends Mochizuki and Yoshinori, there is one more, he is very young, still a college student, but his family, who were imperialist together with Genzo's family during the wars with the shogunate and an original member when old man Genzo started the group, is why he got in."

"How do you know so much?" Rin asked beginning to tremble in the brisk night wind.

"I told you, I tried to get in." Sinichi told him with a wistful sigh. He moved his deep brown hair away from his murky gray eyes. Rin gasped, he had never seen eyes like that. "I had heard about them from my uncle. He wanted to be one of the patrons. Offered them money, a lot of it, but he could not get in. So he came over one day while my father was away on business and he… Forced me. When my father came home I told him and he said that I must have enticed him. My father gave me to my uncle. After three weeks of being his whore I knocked him out and ran. I have been here ever since. Genzo's group only ever accepts virgins." Sinichi looked away so that Rin could not see his tears. "I work, and I have a home. I have been staying here to keep an eye on you. I saw you get on my boat. So I left food out. I did not want to bring any notice to you, my crew can be a rough lot. I was going to approach you once I unloaded but you had already slipped off. I wanted to get to you before Genzo did. Now it's too late."

"You can't help me?" Rin pleaded feeling his body shiver violently.

Sinichi shook his head. "If you do not go to them, you will die here. I do not want that. Please, just go." Rin sank down on the ground huddled with his frail arms wrapped around his knees. "If I did not know they would crush me I would let you on my boat again and take you somewhere else, but…"

"I would never ask so much of you." Rin sniffled. "I will go. Will I get to see you again?"

"Of course, the flowers are not prisoners, they may visit friends and they have a special section of the house where they may receive visitors." Sinichi said thinking of his friend that lived inside. "They are also allowed out for shopping, shows and concerts. Come on," Sinichi got to his feet. He helped Rin to stand knowing the young man was too far weakened to manage on his own. "Genzo will appreciate you going on your own than having to spend another day waiting for you to give in due to desperation." Rin nodded he felt tears threaten. Had he escaped the yakuza only to be turned into a courtesan?

"Sinichi," Rin whispered feeling consciousness leaving him. "Where am I?"

"You are in Osaka," Sinichi answered braced for the weight as Rin collapsed against him.

"Harumi," Sinichi called quietly hoping not to wake anyone else in the grand white edifice. He waited for the lantern light to turn on signaling that the tall beauty had awakened. A window slid open and he was assailed by the sweet perfume of roses. "Harumi, I have the new flower." Sinichi felt a pang of regret that he could not keep the young man in his arms for himself. It would be far more dangerous to even contemplate such thoughts, but Sinichi could not help the way he felt.

Long auburn tresses obscured the lovely face as Harumi looked out of her window. "I will alert the guards." Harumi smiled at her friend. "It has been a while since you have come to see me. Have you fallen in love?"

"I have," Sinichi admitted feeling his heart pain him, as he knew he would have to abandon the boy to the Garden's care. Harumi waited for Sinichi to elaborate. She sighed when all he did was carry Rin to the front door of the large mansion. "He made the choice on his own, before he passed out." Sinichi was explaining to the guard. If Rin had not made the choice to be there he knew they would not let him in. That way, if the police ever raided this place, no one here was kidnapped and they all stayed willingly. They could not even be accused of prostitution for the flowers were not paid. All of their needs and wants were seen to… As long as Genzo and his group were satisfied.

"He needs a bath," The guard murmured summoning a servant to see to the preparation of warmed, scented water. Another guard stepped forward when called. "Take him." Sinichi stepped back as he released the sleeping boy into the strong arms of the guard. "He will be in the Orchid room." Sinichi stood while Rin was carried down the sweetly scented hall. A few moments, he thought, his heart longing to take Rin and run. Just a few moments more to gaze after him. To assure himself that he had done all he could. The head guard looked at Sinichi expectantly. "Do you require anything?" Sinichi shook his head. He stood for a moment more watching as Rin was taken out of his sight. With a sigh, he turned and left the house.

Rin could not recall the last time he had felt this wonderful. Delightful scents found his nose pulling him back to consciousness. Rin frowned, why was he wet? Rin opened his eyes and gasped. He was sitting in a bathtub supported by soft towels and gentle hands. "Relax," A soft voiced man spoke. Rin looked over the elaborate Kimono worn by the stranger. "We are merely cleaning you. You reek of the streets." Rin wanted to be offended, but the man's words were kind. Rin thought him beautiful with his long dark hair and deep brown eyes. "I am Seitaro. You will be expected to live in this suite with me."

"With you?" Rin's eyes scanned the room and lit on a platter piled with fruit, vegetables and rice. Rin's cheeks flushed so deep was his desire to taste the food laid out before him. His stomach made a noise that alerted him and Seitaro both that it had been some time since he had last eaten and he flushed deeper in embarrassment though he could not bear to take his gaze from the food.

Following his line of vision Seitaro motioned for a guard to bring a plate over. "Like I said, relax." Seitaro watched as Rin tried to compose himself but feelings soon overwhelmed him and he dove into the offered food. " Take your time, you do not want to become ill." Rin tried to slow down and breathe between bites. Seitaro offered an indulging smile as he watched the boy eat. He sighed then began to explain life in this place he called home. "There are three rooms in each suite, each person is given their own room. This is the Orchid Suite; the common room is for use by all. All of the rooms are ground level and open out into the Garden. This house is so named because of the fabulous greenery."

"I can live here?" Rin asked forgetting for a moment the disturbing requirements of this domicile.

Seitaro nodded and Rin took a moment to appreciate the young man's gracefulness. "Come," Seitaro helped Rin from the tub wrapping him in a fluffy towel. Rin was amazed when he was then placed in a heavy, white satin robe. Seitaro sat him at a vanity. Rin looked around in awe. This bathroom was larger than his family's entire house. Seitaro began to gently brush the tangles from Rin's freshly washed hair. "You have lovely hair, and once the gauntness of starvation leaves you I am sure you will be quite beautiful. You are so slender and..." Seitaro held his tongue before he insulted his new room mate by remarking on his lack of stature.

"Short." Rin said quickly averting his gaze from the young men in the mirror, one alarming in his beauty the other pale and gaunt. Rin tried not to be embarrassed at being called beautiful. Seitaro brushed until the locks gleamed falling around Rin's shoulders. Seitaro then pulled Rin to his feet and stripped him of the robe. Rin gasped blushing. "Relax, I am not allowed to be with you yet outside of training. I would never be allowed to be your first. I just thought we should start work on your skin as soon as possible."

"My skin," Rin wondered trying not to think of the rest of Seitaro's words.

"Yes," Seitaro said kindly showing Rin a small jar of oil. "Follow me please." Seitaro lead Rin into a bedroom. "This will be your room." Seitaro explained as he waited for Rin to follow him. Rin stared in awe at the plush pillows that were scattered around the room. Veils lined the walls and in the center was a large round bed with steps leading up to it so high did it rise above the thickly carpeted floor. If the bathroom, with it's deep maroon and white décor, was opulent; this room's violet and lavender scheme with white and silver trim was dazzling. "You may request just about anything and it will be brought to you."

"Just about?" Rin asked forgetting for the moment that he was naked.

"We are forbidden the use of drugs and only allowed alcohol in the presence of the patrons." Seitaro explained. He gave Rin another few moments to look around his room before leading him to the bed. "Relax please." Seitaro urged Rin to lie on his stomach then began to massage the sweet smelling oil into Rin's skin. Rin melted into the overstuffed mattress never having experienced such luxury. Rin gasped when Seitaro began to rub the oil into his backside. He lay perfectly still at the almost professional hands kneading his skin. "Roll over please." Seitaro said then began to repeat the process with the front of Rin's body. Rin sighed when Seitaro even worked on his hands and feet. Rin was slipping deep into sleep as Seitaro pulled the feather filled comforter over him and turned out the light.

"Is that the new, virgin flower?"

"He looks pale."

"O-Sei-Chan is pale. Nearly white."

"O-Sei-Chan is beautiful...But _he_ looks sickly."

"Kou-Kun, be nice..."

Rin blinked open his eyes to see three faces peering down at him. Feeling alarm at his continued nakedness Rin made sure that his thick comforter covered him completely. "Excuse me, may I have a robe?"

"Here you go," A young woman offered him the heavy satin robe he had been wrapped in the previous night. Rin waited hoping that they would turn their backs and give him some privacy.

"I'm Kira, I live in Rose suite with Harumi." The young woman moved her dark brown hair aside as she greeted Rin. He noted that her clothing hung loose about her slim figure. "That is Kenji and Kouji, they live in Iris suite." Rin looked to see two identical faces peering at him. "Aren't you going to put your robe on?"

Rin clutched the robe his fingers losing what little color they had with the grip. He waited, then, when he saw no movement, he sighed. "Will you please turn around?" Rin asked feeling his face heat.

"How cute! He's shy," One of the twins said laughing.

"Kou!" The other boy admonished as he turned his brother and Kira around. Rin took a moment to appreciate the way the sun made the light brown hair of the twins seem golden. He was grateful to the one he now knew to be Kenji as he slipped into his robe. "Let's all have breakfast together." Kenji suggested his deep green eyes sensitive when he turned back to Rin. "You can always tell us apart, my eyes are darker than his." Kenji offered when Rin stared at them trying to ascertain which brother was which.

Kouji reached to pull Rin from the bed. "Come on, I'm hungry." Rin gasped, for underneath the fall of fluffy bangs, Kouji's eyes were indeed a paler version of his twin's.

"Where is Seitaro-San?" Rin asked looking around the room. Finding the slim beauty nowhere in sight he sighed following his guests to the common room.

"O-Sei," Kira said pulling Rin past the lush sitting room done in various shades of blue and white with golden tassels on all of the sheer silk drapes. "He is entertaining a patron this morning. So is Harumi." Kira lead him to large open doors.

"Shh," Kouji said inclining his head to a closed door. Rin was silent wondering what Kouji had in mind for him to hear. "Listen," Kouji took Rin to the closed door. Rin gasped and stumbled away at the obvious sounds of coitus that could be heard. "So shy," Kouji teased with a laugh.

"Kou, be nice." Kenji swatted his brother. "Come on, we'll eat out side. It is a lovely day." Rin nodded leaving the door blushing furiously as the sounds got louder. Rin blinked against the bright light of the sun as he stepped out onto the patio. "Beautiful isn't it?" Kenji asked as Rin looked around at the many vibrant colors that seemed to swamp his senses. Large flowers filled the air with their sweet perfume.

"So many flowers," Rin commented looking at the giant rose bushes and patches of iris, orchids, hyacinths and every other flower he could think of.

"Well, this is The Garden," Kira giggled taking Rin's hand. "We are not the only flowers here." Kira lead Rin to a table. "Sit down, you look like you have missed more than a few meals."

"Is that why you are so pale? You look ill." Kouji smiled to take the sting from his words as he sat next to his brother.

"I have been on the streets for several weeks, with very little to eat." Rin explained hoping that Kenji's wrathful look at his brother would relax.

"Then you should eat as much as you can, but," Kouji warned with a grin. "Try not to get too fat, then the patrons will have a nutritionist come in and regulate what you eat."

"He's just grumpy because last year he had to lose ten pounds, now when he orders sweets to his room, if he orders too much, the Patrons have the animals confiscate them." Kira said laughing at the blushing twin.

"The animals?" Rin asked wondering if she were referring to the little creatures that ran around the large garden.

"Our guards. We are the flowers and they are the animals. The fruits keep the place clean and prepare our meals. They also bring us anything we need. The fruits are young, and in training. As they age they will either be trained as flowers or animals." Kira explained with an indulgent smile as Kouji began to spread an abundant amount of jam on his bread.

Kouji handed the slathered piece to Rin. "I was just thinking that he needed to put on some weight."

"You were going to eat it yourself," Kenji sassed his twin.

"I know," Rin began as he swallowed his bite of bread. "That I look terrible. Last night in the mirror as Seitaro-San brushed my hair, I saw that my face is sunken in, I have dark circles under my eyes…"

"Life treats you hard sometimes." Kira's eyes softened as she looked at Rin. "When Yoshinori found me, I was working in my aunt's house. She made me do all the cleaning and all the housework. If I had a hair out of place I was beaten severely. I was half-starved and bloody my first day here. I will be forever grateful that, though abusive, my aunt was a prude. No men were allowed to gaze upon me. Yoshinori bought me for cheap because she thought I was so worthless."

"She sold you?" Rin felt his stomach lurch as he remembered how he had felt as his parents had made the decision to sell him. Yosuke, his older brother, was too old and he was making money at his job. Money the family needed. And little Aoki was too young, only fourteen. Rin had been perfect at nearly eighteen.

"You should eat," Rin looked up to see Kira gazing at him with a worried frown. He saw her beautiful features; pale skin highlighted by her deep colored hair and eyes and felt like weeping. What could cause someone to be so cruel to his or her own kin? "Do not be sad, I am here now, and glad I am of it." Rin tried to smile and swallow the food that he feared would choke him. "Ah, O-Sei-Chan should be in the bath now," Kira said as she heard the sounds of the patron leaving the room.

"Sounds like it was Rei." Kouji said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Rei?" Rin looked up from his plate to study the panting twin.

"He's a dream. If you are lucky, he will be your first. He loves to hear us scream." Kouji explained he listened with a knowing ear as Seitaro did indeed enter the bathing room.

Rin's face became an alarming shade of crimson. "That's a good thing?" Rin asked feeling even more confused when his new house-mates began to laugh.

"Yes little one," Kenji explained when his brother seemed to be having too much fun laughing. "He does whatever he can to ensure that we enjoy ourselves. Some… only care for their own pleasure and have even left us wanting. If… Mochizuki comes for you be warned. He comes and then he goes, not caring if we are in need. Sometimes he is even...not gentle. Then its awful." Rin looked away from the closed off expression on Kenji's face.

"He was Dani's first." Kira said sadness entering her voice. "Your predecessor in the Orchid suite. He was only sixteen when he arrived, and never comfortable with the idea of a man taking him. Though he was a fruit until he was older, and he saw the ways of this place he was afraid but he had learned, during training, to enjoy certain types of stimulation and…"

"What happened to him?" Rin felt compelled to ask.

"Dani is from a family in this area and he grew up here he had friends." Kenji said, "He… went to visit one, with a guard."

"They gave the guard sleeping pills and then proceeded to have sex. The guard woke up before they were done." Kouji trembled as he remembered the extensive trials. "Every one knew Dani had been ordering sleeping pills, he claimed insomnia."

"What happened to him?" Rin asked again feeling fear creep up his spine. Had the patrons killed him?

"We do not know, we only ever received one letter from him after he was taken from here." Kenji said then encouraged Rin to continue eating. "It had only six words. 'I wish they had killed me'."

"You all are not frightening him are you?" Rin gasped and looked up to see Seitaro standing holding a robe loosely about him. His wet hair fell in graceful folds around his body. "Dani was taken to reside at the Inu-Koro." Seitaro sighed his own heart saddened at the fact. The other flowers lowered their heads saying no more on the subject.

Kouji brightened hoping to lighten the dour mood that seemed to settle over them all. "Rei must have a test today to come see you so early in the morning." Kouji pouted at Seitaro. "I wish he would come see me more often."

"You're such a shameless slut," Kenji mocked his twin as he moved over so that Seitaro could sit with them.

"Rin, you will rest after breakfast, try not to do too much. You need to build your strength." Seitaro said after he had filled his own plate. "Sinichi told Harumi that you were on your own for some time." Rin nodded he finished the rest of the meal in silence thinking over all that he had learned.

Chapter 2

Rin lay reading in bed on his third day. He had been surprised to find that Kouji owned an extensive library. The book that Seitaro had chosen was an explicit romance about two men. Several times Rin found himself blushing. "Rin," Seitaro called as he entered the room. Noting the blush Seitaro gave an indulgent smile. "Please put on your robe and come forward."

Pulling the satin over his skin Rin exited the bed. He had requested clothing but Seitaro had explained that he would be expected to wear the robe throughout his training. "O-Sei Chan," Rin said coming into the common room where Seitaro was with a man in a white jacket.

"This is Doctor Li Fu, he is here to look at you." Seitaro explained reaching a hand for Rin. Rin had been amazed to find that Seitaro was only nineteen; he was so responsible and experienced. Rin placed his hand in Seitaro's smiling at the doctor. "This," Seitaro introduced a tall man in a deep red and black uniform. "Is Neko -Sama he will be guarding you today." Doctor Li Fu nodded to Seitaro as he went into his own bedroom leaving Rin behind.

Rin tried not to blush as the doctor examined him. Taking blood and urine samples then looking in his mouth, his anus and between his toes. "You are perfectly healthy, maybe malnourished, but with time, food and rest you should be fine. I will have the test results tomorrow." Dr. Li fu told Neko Sama. The man nodded his head and for the first time Rin noticed the long braid trailing down the guards back.

As Neko-Sama lead Dr Li Fu from the room Rin wandered out into the garden. He found a large fountain spewing water and had to take a moment to appreciate the gentle flow of the sparkling water. "Who are you?" Rin looked up to see a young man in a white robe similar to his own sitting on the rim of the fountain. Rin noted the young man's red hair. "I'm Jin."

Rin shook the proffered hand surprised that it was as soft as Seitaro's. "I am Rin. I was told that our last names are sealed until we leave this place."

"Yes, cool huh?" Jin said with excitement in his voice. "You must be new here. This is my last week of training."

"Are you frightened?" Rin asked sitting beside Jin. His own heart fluttering with the emotion he dared not give voice to.

"Me? No," Jin shook his bright head. With a laugh and admirable bravado Jin tossed his hair out of his eyes. Rin looked deep into Jin's dark brown eyes. "Life is too fast to sit and be scared about things you can't change. All you can do is get through it and hope for the best. Fact is, I am eager to see what all the fuss is about. I live in the Peony room. Last night my suite mate Li-Han, he's Chinese, had a patron visit him. I heard him crying out. I have never been so hot and bothered in my life. Li-Han has such a sexy voice. He has been teaching me all sorts of wonderful things. What have you learned so far? Maybe we can compare notes."

Rin stared wide-eyed in shock at the vibrant young man that expected him to answer. Jin waited watching as Rin turned crimson. "I…I…"

"It is only his third day here." Rin breathed a sigh of relief when Seitaro showed himself. "I will begin his training tomorrow after the results from the doctor's tests are returned. How is your training going Jin?"

"Yesterday I learned how to pleasure a man with my mouth." Jin's excitement caused Rin to stand and excuse himself. "He is going to have to get over it if he plans on staying here." Jin watched Rin re-enter his room and flop onto his lush bed. With a sigh, Rin tossed his book aside praying that he would not start to weep again. What choice did he have? He wondered as he pondered his situation. He could either starve to death on the streets of Osaka, or he could live in a palace. All he had to do was learn to be a courtesan. It shouldn't be so bad. Rin looked again at Jin who sat with Seitaro talking excitedly. He felt tears slip down his face despite his former resolve not to cry.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kouji demanded when Seitaro did nothing but stare at the document in his hands. "It's the green light from the doctor right? Go on in there and begin training him."

Seitaro gazed into the room where Rin was laying on the bed. Rin had begun to look so much better after only four days of food and rest. "We will start after lunch. Let him rest. You all should leave now," Seitaro said with a gentle command. The others left the suite in a hurry to their own pursuits.

"O-Sei-Chan," Rin greeted with a determined smile when Seitaro became visible. "You said we could ask for almost anything right?"

"That is correct." Seitaro affirmed his earlier words.

"May I have a computer?" Rin blushed to ask for something so grand. "I have always wanted one, but my family was too poor."

"I will tell Neko-Sama your request. We will start with something simple and work our way up. In all things." Before Rin could question the vague words Seitaro pulled him to the bathing room. "Come along, it is time to begin your training."

"My training?" Rin felt his heart leap at the prospect. Whether from fear or anticipation he could not be sure. Would they expect him to…? Before he could finish the thought Seitaro was assisting him from his robe.

"Get into the tub." Rin nearly balked at the suggestion, he had already bathed this morning. Thinking of the kindness Seitaro had shown him, Rin lowered his head and entered the tub. He sighed as the warm, fragrant water slid over his skin. Though he had grown used to Seitaro bathing him, today, the other man's hands seemed to linger over his skin caressing him. "Just relax," Seitaro urged dragging a soapy sponge across Rin's chest paying close attention to his nipples. Rin gasped when he felt Seitaro pinch a small nub.

"O-Sei-Chan," Rin turned to look at Seitaro. Finding only a gentle smile on Seitaro's face, Rin turned and leaned back against the towels. Training, right, Rin thought, feeling Seitaro give his other nipple the same treatment. Rin could feel his face heating under the assault. If he were honest with himself, Rin thought, he would admit that the feelings were not unpleasant.

Seitaro's hands traveled down Rin's chest giving up the pretense of the sponge he allowed his fingers to linger over the taught skin. "You have gained a little weight." Seitaro remarked. Rin found it difficult to answer. His throat had tightened as he bit back the moan that threatened to escape. Seitaro's hands roamed over Rin's stomach reaching to his hips. Seitaro skimmed Rin's thighs before allowing his fingers the briefest caress of his manhood. Rin gasped his hips jerking in shock. Seitaro bit back a laugh and withdrew his hands from the water. "Come," Seitaro pulled Rin from the tub wrapping him in a thick towel.

"Are you going to oil my skin?" Rin asked unsure what was expected of him. He took a deep breath feeling his entire body expand and relax as he followed Seitaro to his bed and lay down on his stomach. "O-Sei?" Rin asked when the other man said nothing but caressed his hand gently.

"Yes I am, relax." Seitaro smiled hoping that this time he would do his job correctly. "You are not terribly afraid are you?"

"I guess, I mean," Rin began at a loss. He felt Seitaro's hands on his back kneading the orchid scented oil into his flesh. "I never thought of another man touching me let alone taking me intimately… Will it hurt?"

"Yes," Seitaro answered in complete honesty. Better to tell him the truth now than to have him find out later… Like Dani. Seitaro flinched away from the thought. He had not exactly lied to Dani, but with the half-truths he had told and Mochizuki's brutish manner, the young boy had felt betrayed. Seitaro sighed when he felt Rin tense under his hands. "The first time can be painful if not handled correctly."

"Tell me about Dani." Seitaro heard Rin's soft words and sighed.

"I failed him," Seitaro admitted blinking away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. "During training he had begun to enjoy being stimulated in his intimate regions, but I failed to remind him that a man is much larger than my fingers… he was not expecting Mochizuki to just… Claim him so forcefully. Even when I tried to help with my mouth, Dani sobbed. Mochizuki was done quickly and left him on the bed. He was sore and unfulfilled. I gave him an orgasm with my mouth but the pain would never be forgotten, neither would he ever forgive me."

"It must have been hell living with him afterward." Rin's voice softened with compassion.

"He would not speak to me." Seitaro admitted feeling a renewed pain as he remembered that Dani had refused to even look at him.

"But they said it was a good thing that you were crying out so loudly yesterday. Are they all masochistic? The book describes pleasant feelings, but it hurts. I am so confused." Rin began panting in his agitation, or so he thought. Seitaro's hands had continued their sensual massage. Soon the young man found it hard to lay on his stomach without shifting his hips to a better position.

"Turn over," Seitaro commanded taking a moment to reapply oil to his hands. Rin blushed unwilling to reveal his condition. "It is quite alright. I promise that it was intentional on my part." Face flaming Rin rolled over on the bed. He sighed in relief as his manhood was released from pressing against the soft mattress. "Are you truly so innocent that the sounds of someone in the throes of passion can be misconstrued?" Before Rin could form a reply Seitaro's lips descended upon his own. "Breathe little Rin," Seitaro commanded pressing their lips together. Rin gasped opening his mouth when he felt Seitaro's tongue lick along his lips.

"O-Sei," Rin whispered moments before Seitaro's tongue entered his mouth.

"Give me your tongue little one, don't hide it from me." Seitaro backed away enough to say the words for as his tongue had delved into the depths of Rin's warm mouth Rin had moved his own tongue out of the way. "Caress my tongue with yours." Seitaro urged he smiled when he felt the tentative slide of Rin's tongue. Seitaro smiled pressing their lips fully together. Seitaro's hands massaged Rin's hips. Rin groaned in pleasure as Seitaro abandoned his lips in order to place kisses along his slim neck.

"O-Sei…" Rin moaned shocked to feel Seitaro sucking his sensitive nipples. Never could he have imagined the human mouth as having so much heat. Rin moaned low shocked that the sensual sound had come from him he gasped flushed and embarrassed. "Oh...O-Sei," Rin panted as he felt the agile tongue of the older man circle his flesh. He felt each lick and suck go from his chest strait to his groin his hips lifting in agitation.

"Relax," Seitaro told him pushing him back into the mattress. "You'll like this." Rin thought his world had ceased to move as Seitaro kissed down his stomach taking his manhood in hand. Seitaro stroked the straining organ eliciting moans from a startled Rin.

"Oh… O-Sei," Rin gasped feeling a hot, wet tongue trail over his aching member. "What are you doing?"

"Do you like it?" Seitaro asked placing nibbling kisses along the shaft in between long licks.

Rin could not form a coherent thought. Seitaro chose that exact moment to swallow his organ sucking deeply. "Ah… Yes… Yes… Ah!" Rin panted feeling his body heat accelerate and his heartbeat speed up. The room took a dizzy spin and he brought his hand up to cover his eyes.

"Soon little one, very soon you will give me a taste of your pleasure." Seitaro commented hoping that, unlike Dani, Rin would not fear his release. The young man had tried to push Seitaro off of him fearing the maelstrom of pleasure that rocketed through his body. Seitaro sucked Rin deep hoping the young man had more sense than the previous occupant of this room.

"Oh… O-Sei, it is too much…." Rin expelled when he felt his body tighten as a bow is taut before an arrow is released. "Stop… I can't think, I can't… It's too much." Rin's fingers clenched in Seitaro's hair holding him close belying the fear in his voice. Seitaro smiled thinking that Rin would follow the demands of his body and accept the pleasure that was being offered.

"Everything is alright little one," Seitaro promised using his hands to stroke Rin's full length. Just as Seitaro replaced his mouth taking the head in and licking Rin exploded with a strangled cry of pleasure. Seitaro took a warm scented cloth to clean the excess from his mouth and Rin's thighs. Rin lay gasping upon the bed. "Well?"

"I have never felt anything so amazing," Rin whispered almost reverent as he peeked at Seitaro from between his fingers which still covered his eyes. Seitaro laughed pulling the blankets around him.

"Take a nap, we will continue after dinner." Rin nodded rolling onto his side his mind reeling with all he had experienced. In all his life he had never expected anything the likes of this. Had he truly been so sheltered? A tear leaked from his eye, followed by another. Seitaro sighed as Rin lay weeping.

Rin was awakened several hours later to feel his bed moving. Opening his eyes he saw long auburn hair caressing his comforter. "Hello?" Rin pulled the thick cloth over his skin as he realized that once again he was nude.

"You probably do not remember me, we were never properly introduced. I am Harumi." Piles of loose silk cloth shifted as Harumi offered her hand in greeting. Rin flushed to once again be meeting someone while wearing nothing. "You must be Rin, the newest flower. I am pleased to meet you. You are looking much better."

"Better?" Rin wondered pulling his robe underneath his blanket trying in vain to pull it on without exposing more of his body than was necessary. "I am sorry but I do not recall meeting you." Rin quickly thought over the last four days. He felt foolish pulling the simple robe over his body when she sat so serene in front of him wearing an elaborate kimono. Though, Rin thought as he looked at the ensemble, it was greatly too large for her slight frame. In fact the folds of the cloth hung about her body as if, at any moment, they could simply fall away.

"You tie your robes too tight," Rin was startled at her abrupt words. "O-Sei is too kind to say so, but you are making his job difficult." Rin looked at Harumi's loose clothing and his own belted garment. "It leaves marks on your skin, we must be soft and unblemished." Harumi softened her voice when Rin blushed loosening the belt. "Like the petals of a flower. I know this is a change, but you must not be afraid."

"But..." Rin toyed with the ends of his sash marveling that his skin was hardly different from the pristine shade of silky white. "What they want to do to me..."

"If you relax, it will be okay. Listen to O-Sei. Allow him to prepare you." Harumi got to her feet feeling a pang of remorse as she thought of just how much Rin reminded her of Dani. She hoped this young man was made of sterner fabric, she would hate to see Seitaro hurt so much again. Rin yawned widely as she left the room. He had so many questions, but he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open. Rin lay his head on the pillow hearing only the sound of his bedroom door shutting behind the graceful beauty.

"Rin," Rin awakened to feel gentle nibbling at his lips. He opened his mouth and Seitaro pushed his tongue inside stealing the last moments of sleep. Rin gasped as his body responded to Seitaro's hands and kisses. "We will start again." Seitaro whispered pulling the robe aside revealing Rin's already erect nipples.

"A...Again," Rin gasped as Seitaro's mouth descended taking the pink peak nearest his mouth inside and nibbling. "Ooh," Rin bit his lip at the warmth that seemed to spread from his chest to his groin. "What?" Rin began but could say no more as Seitaro's wickedly talented tongue trailed lazy circles then he was sucked inside again. Seitaro smiled against the moist flesh moving to treat the other nipple to the same delicious torment. Rin brought his hands up tangling them in Seitaro's hair holding the beautiful young man captive.

Seitaro reached up freeing his hair and capturing both of Rin's hands. He held the slim appendages above Rin's head sliding his body over until he lay full on top of him. "Give me your tongue," Seitaro demanded his words soft as he pressed his lips to Rin's. Rin opened his mouth admitting Seitaro's tongue he whimpered as his own was sucked in by Seitaro and engaged in a sensual duel that had him raising his hips to rub against Seitaro's undulating body. "Feels good, having me here?" Seitaro asked licking Rin's neck. "Spread your legs little flower, feel my weight, enjoy it." Seitaro opened his robe and Rin's allowing their naked flesh to collide. He swiveled his hips pressing Rin hard to the mattress. "Wrap your legs around me," Seitaro whispered bringing Rin's hands from above his head. "Hold me," Rin hugged Seitaro to him as they rubbed against one another each painfully aroused.

"O-Sei," Rin gasped feeling the other man bring a hand between them to grasp both of their manhood in a firm grip he began to pump his fingers.

"Hold on little flower," Seitaro said his own breathing ragged as he kissed Rin. "Almost...there," Before Seitaro had finished speaking Rin gasped spilling his warm seed over Seitaro's hand and his own quivering tummy. Seitaro grinned his own release holding him immobile over Rin his seed spilling to mingle on Rin's creamy skin. He collapsed on top of the smaller young man moving to the side fearing his weight would crush the frightfully thin flower. "Rest now, we will bathe... soon," Seitaro lay beside Rin stroking his arm. Rin lay in silent awe. Another man had lain atop him, and he had enjoyed it. Oh, had he enjoyed it, Rin thought remembering his release with a blush.

"O-Sei," Rin began then paused not sure what he wanted to say. Seitaro looked over at him a smile on his face. "Perhaps... I mean, Perhaps..."

Seitaro smiled as Rin never finished his thought. "Come, the bath awaits." Rin left the bed his face heating as he saw the trails of their mingled release on his skin. As it cooled it became sticky and uncomfortable a grimace passed Rin's lovely features. "It washes right off." Seitaro assured him with a smile. Rin stood back watching as Seitaro climbed into the tub the water beading and dripping from his smooth, soft skin. "Come in," Seitaro urged reaching a hand to Rin. Rin's face blossomed with heat as he took the proffered hand and stepped into the large scented bath. With a sigh he sank beneath the fragrant bubbles allowing his body to rest fully against Seitaro. Rin found it odd to be cradled so in between another male's legs. He leaned his back against Seitaro's chest.

"O-Sei," Rin whispered when his suite mate wrapped his arms around him. Forgoing the sponge lying on the tray by the tub Seitaro took the soap in his hand rubbing the orchard shaped bar over Rin's smooth skin. "Thank you."

"For?" Seitaro asked confused when he felt Rin's smaller hands cover his own.

Rin pulled the hands from his body and placed a kiss on the glistening knuckles. "For making this wonderful." Seitaro gasped for his own face felt flushed. He leaned down placing a kiss on the back of Rin's neck. Rin smiled relaxing in the bath sure that everything would be alright.

Chapter 3

Rin sat across from Seitaro and enjoyed dinner during the last night of his first week of training. He had become used to Seitaro touching him, making him lose his composure with simple touches and kisses. A stroke to sensitive parts would leave him breathless for endless moments. "You have picked up weight." Seitaro commented as he ate his food with a delicacy that Rin feared he would never possess. "You are looking better, beautiful in fact."

"I'm not beautiful, you are." Rin turned a becoming shade of red his hair flopping over his face giving him an adorable pixie look.

"And modest, how charming," Rin gasped when he heard the slightly familiar voice. He looked up to see the well dressed gentleman who had first approached him to work. "Wow, little Orchid Rin, you look delicious. I can hardly wait to taste you." Rin blushed, so soon? They would take him so soon? He thought that he would receive three weeks of training before he was taken to a patron's bed. He was not even eighteen yet. They waited...didn't they. Seitaro said they would.

"Genzo-Sama," O-Sei got to his feet dropping into an artful bow. His soft, silk robe of light purple brushing the carpet next to Rin's startling white satin. "As always you are welcome in the Orchid suite. We have only just finished our evening meal." O-Sei rose when Ichi placed a hand on his shoulder. "How may we entertain you?" Rin followed Seitaro's lead and got to his feet to bow before Ichi Genzo. Rin's fright stole the color from his cheeks as his eyes covered a large portion of his face.

"Come," Ichi turned on his heel and exited the room. Rin and O-Sei followed him to O-Sei's room where there was a couch strewn with soft pillows. Ichi took Seitaro into his arms pressing his lips to the smaller, younger man's. Rin stared in awe as Seitaro did not hesitate to open his mouth to the sensual invasion. Rin watched, transfixed as their tongues were momentarily visible, still entwined then vanished again as their mouths fused. Ichi pulled away to sit O-Sei on the couch. "Come here little Orchid Rin," Rin stepped to Ichi despite the trembling of every limb he possessed. "Do not fear me little Orchid," Ichi said. He smiled when a shiver passed over Rin's body. Ichi saw the slight shock of awareness in the young man's slight form and grinned in anticipation. "Open your mouth to me."

Before Rin could fully comprehend the words Ichi's mouth was upon his. His reaction was instinct when he felt the wet tongue pressing against his lips he opened his mouth and met the invasion with his own, now trained, tongue. Ichi held the small form in his arms sliding his hands over the satin robe marveling at the fullness he could feel. It had been only a little over a week and already he was fleshing out nicely. Ichi gripped the firm bottom only to hear Rin squeak in surprise. Ichi laughed and pulled away. "Does he please you?" Seitaro asked afraid that Rin may have offended with his cry of fear.

"You have trained him well, Orchid O-Sei," Seitaro smiled then waited to see if further testing of his acolyte would be forthcoming. "Orchid Rin, release me." Rin looked at Seitaro, his eyes wide in confusion. O-Sei blushed then inclined his head to Ichi's belt. With shaking hands Rin fumbled with the expensive, jewel-studded clip that somehow managed to be understated. Once the belt was dispensed with Rin reached for the button on the silk trousers of the expensive suit that his family could have sold for several months rent and food. Once the pants hung loose about Ichi's hips Rin sighed in relief to have finished the arduous task. "Now," Ichi said, taking Rin's hand he caressed the soft skin of his palm.

"Yes, Genzo-Sama," Rin said with his eyes downcast in a show of respect for fear that the tears in his eyes would spill. Rin gasped when Ichi used his free hand to raise his face. Rin choked on a sob when he felt a gentle hand wipe the tears from his face.

"Do not fear little one." Ichi said his voice kind. "Take me in your hand," Rin watched as Ichi took the hand he had captured and brought it to the opening in his pants. "O-Sei is still hungry, feed him." Ichi said then stood waiting. Rin took a deep breath and caressed the flesh in his hand until he felt it stiffen. Then he guided it, with shaking hands, to O-Sei's mouth. Seitaro opened his mouth to admit the glistening organ. "Ooh, that's right," Ichi groaned his hips bucking pushing more of his member between O-Sei's lips. Rin gasped as his hand became trapped between Ichi's groin and O-Sei's mouth. "Hold it, that's right." Ichi groaned and ground his hips in a circular motion. Seitaro did not break stride with his sucking. "Open your mouth," Ichi commanded and sucked Rin's tongue inside his own mouth.

Rin had never thought to experience such a situation in his life. But he could not deny a certain excitement as he felt the pulsing flesh of the patron between his fingers wet with his own excitement and Seitaro's saliva. Rin's face heated when he felt himself begin to respond to the heat of the moment. Rin moaned when he felt the painful rise of his interest. Saying nothing Ichi moved the satin aside to take Rin in hand. A few strokes had Rin panting unable to think. He held onto Ichi's member while O-Sei sucked. "Genzo-Sama, wait," Rin begged when he felt the tightness in his groin.

"No, spill," Ichi urged speeding up his hand. Rin cried out into Ichi's mouth and poured his release onto the patron's hand. "Now, sit and relieve O-Sei while he drinks me." Ichi ordered and watched in fascination as Rin fumbled to move Seitaro's robes aside revealing the turgid member that stood erect between the pale creamy thighs. "Take him in hand, I know you know how." Ichi said when Rin hesitated. Rin gulped then took O-Sei in hand. Seitaro moaned at how close he was. As Rin's hand sped up Ichi bucked his hips into Seitaro's mouth and stiffened. "Yes," Ichi pumped deep into O-Sei's mouth proud that the Orchid did not choke, or spit. "Swallow, good... oh, so good." Seitaro worked his throat until nothing was left and Ichi sagged onto the couch next to him. Ichi watched as Rin worked Seitaro to climax leaving them all sitting on the couch panting.

Rin sat silent his face still heated as his heart rate slowed. Seitaro peered at Ichi hoping to gain some approval for Rin's behavior and performance. He knew that someone would come and that Rin would be tested, but he had not expected it to be so explicit. He k new Rin must have been terrified but there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing at all. Ichi's words halted his thoughts. "You have done well, both of you." Ichi said pulling his clothing together and leaving the room. He would tell the other patrons that Seitaro was doing a grand job of teaching the newest flower. A grand job indeed.

Birds could be heard singing in the lush foliage outside the large, glass-paned doors. Rin sat up in bed no longer embarrassed to find himself nude. He stood from the bed and marveled that he would begin what O-Sei had called his second stage of training. Rin found none of the trepidation he had expected to feel at such news. He was strange in his calmness, yet ready. Donning his robe he found Jin sitting by the fountain. Though his robe was white, it was not unadorned as Rin's was. Large peony's embroidered into the fabric with silver thread made the robe glimmer in the sun. "I think I am scared now," Jin said as soon as Rin sat beside him.

"Why? I thought you were excited," Rin sipped from the glass of pomegranate juice he had brought with him. Jin watched as the dark color stained Rin's lips. Jin could not help but find the other boy alluring. The longer Rin was properly cared for the more beautiful he became. His skin had a healthy glow that near matched the whiteness of his robe. Seitaro must be proud of his accomplishment. Long dark hair shone under the sun highlighting the pearl quality of Rin's skin.

"I was, but, a large part of our lives here depend on how well we please the patrons." Jin explained a gulp punctuating his speech and emphasizing his nerves. "I was told that Dani was given to Mochizuki because he was easy to please, then I asked what happened to Dani and Li Han said that he was sent away. Well today I found out that I am to be given to Mochizuki tonight. What if I don't please him? I have no where else to go." Jin lowered his head allowing the red strands to fall past his shoulders obscuring his face.

"That's not why Dani was sent away," Rin said placing a hand on Jin's shoulder.

"But," Jin began but halted as Seitaro stepped around the fountain. Jin was momentarily breathless as he took in the deep blue robe the head Orchid wore. Gold and silver twined about his slim body like jeweled ivy. Most of Seitaro's lush, jet-black hair was pulled over his left shoulder leaving a few strands to dangle down his elegant back.

"You just need to relax," O-Sei smiled as Li Han came from his patio with a harried look on his face. "Bring with you the same enthusiasm that you showed throughout your training and the patrons will be well pleased." O-Sei said with a patient smile he often displayed for Rin. Jin smiled then took Li Han's hand. Rin watched as the black patterns on Li Han's white silk shifted making him look like a living shadow box. He had the vague illusion of gray about him as he nodded his head in greeting and left Rin alone with O-sei. "Come little flower," Rin got to his feet and followed Seitaro inside. "There is much more still for you to learn.


End file.
